Big-Boobied Bertha
Big-Boobied Bertha is the mother of Camicazi. She is also leader of the Bog-Burglar Tribe. She first appears in Book 3, How to Speak Dragonese. Biography Blood Feud In How to Speak Dragonese, the Romans try to pit the Hooligans against the Bog-Burglars by kidnapping the heirs and blaming the other tribe. Thinking that the Hooligans took her daughter, Bertha declares a blood feud. Stoick's first instinct is to also declare a blood feud, but considers his son's words before Hiccup himself was kidnapped. Ultimately, Stoick sails to Fort Sinister, believing his sin. Bertha, however, did not receive that intelligence, and followed Stoick with the Bog-Burglar navy. She thinks Stoick is running away. However, while the two are arguing, a Roman Observation Balloon crashes aboard The Blue Whale and out crawl Hiccup, Camicazi, and Fishlegs. With relations restored, Bertha gives the Hooligans a shield from Grimbeard the Ghastly, which the Bog-Burglars has stolen at least a 100 years prior. Freya's Day Friday In this novel Bertha's only appearance is her attendance of the Freya'sday Fete celebrations on the Isle of Berk. The Thing In this novel Bertha attends 'the thing' (a meeting of all the Viking tribes) where it is mentioned that she had some of her reindeer rustled a couple of months ago by Grabbit the Grim. Big-Boobied Bertha later launches her ship The Mighty Momma in order to search for her daughter. Bertha in the Big Momma and Stoick in the Blue Whale join Camicazi, Humongously Hotshot the Hero, and Fishlegs to pick up Hiccup and all were extremely worried. Upon departure Bertha leads her tribe in song echoing the Hooligans as they sail away back to Berk. A Betting Woman In this novel Big Boobied Bertha and her tribe join the Hooligans in a three day pickpocketing contest. Bertha and Stoick make a bet on two of their finest axes that their tribes is the better one at burglary after Bertha insults Hooligan ability. Bertha is keeping her Stealth Dragon that she stole from Madguts the Murderous in a Hooligan stable which is later stolen by Hiccup, Camicazi and Fishlegs for their trip to the library. Big Boobied Bertha attempts to show off her ability at burglary by showing Stoick her Stealth Dragon but this plan backfires when they are cornered by the Hairy Scary Librarian. Bertha and Stoick try to talk their way out of it but are rebuffed by the Hairy Scary Librarian. Fortunately Hiccup arrives and squashes the Librarian flat by the Stealth Dragon and when Madguts arrived he blamed the Librarian for Bertha's misdeeds. Madguts believes Hiccup's lies that the Librarian was the thief and that Bertha was apprehending him before he arrived. Madguts gives Bertha a sword as a reward for her troubles. Bertha lost her bet against Stoick due to Hiccup's actions in the stealing of the book from the library and the stealth dragon and stumps up two axes for Stoick. On the way to the Hiccup's Birthday Banquet Bertha starts a new bet that Bog Burglars are the better fighter and bets two of her finest swords. Intertribal Friendly Swimming Race In this novel Bertha and Stoick are tricked out of the race by Madguts who leads them to believe that the race starts when you start swimming and that leaving the water would be fine to so they could have some of his Deepest Purple Fleshfang Oil. Bertha and Stoick are later imprisoned by Madguts who demands that his prize should be the Kingdoms of the Hooligan and Bog Burglar islands and that Bertha and Stoick should be picked to death by Sky Dragons. However as the judges are unsure whether Camicazi, Hiccup and Fishlegs will return and thus be the rightful winners of the swimming race instead of Madguts, Bertha and Stoick are imprisoned awaiting the agreed date for Madguts to claim his full prize. Bertha and Stoick are released when Hiccup, Camicazi and Fishlegs returns and Hiccup is made the last man back making Madguts's claims void. Before their arrival Bertha and Stoick were preparing to show how a Chieftain should die with pride. Personality Bertha is a strong tough woman with a hot temper. She is loud and boisterous, war-like, and very competitive, especially with Stoick the Vast. Physical Appearance Big-Boobied Bertha is described as very large. In fact she is as large as Stoick. As her name entails she also has very large breasts. This passage indicates she has facial hair, but it is not in evidence in the images of Bertha. Quotes Appearances Gallery HtCaDC-BigBoobiedBertha.JPG Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bog-Burglars Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Humans Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:Human Characters from the Books Category:Mothers